You Never Said Goodbye
by RoseFire
Summary: Repost After the battle with Cell, Chichi is left alone, night after night. Will this night be like the nights before?


You Never Said Goodbye  
  
By RoseFire  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I got a request from a friend of mine to write a DBZ story. Normally, I don't do requests, unless, of course, I have been asked to do so. I don't usually write for DBZ, but I saw a challenge in the idea. So, this is for my friend, Sarah. If you don't like this story, blame her. Standard disclaimer rule apply here. I don't own DBZ, etc. Just so you know, this is after the battle with Cell, when Goku is killed. I always did wonder if Goku even took Chichi into thought when he decided not to be revived. And I also wondered just where Goten did come from. I'm assuming it was before the battle with Cell, but I thought it might be cool to try this. It's gonna be kinda lemony, but I'm not one for graphic description. Well, I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to R&R.

* * *

Chichi sat in her bedroom window. The sky was dazzling with stars. But she was unaware of their beauty. All she could think of was Goku.  
  
"How could he leave me again?" she thought.  
  
When Gohan had come home after winning the battle against Cell, Chichi had been so happy. She had caught the boy in her arms and swung him around the room.  
  
"Gohan, my baby!" she'd screamed, "I was so worried about you! When the television crew couldn't broadcast anything, I thought for sure you'd be killed!"  
  
"Mom, it's all right," Gohan said softly, despite her screaming, "We beat Cell and I'm fine. Dad was really great."  
  
"Where is your father?" Chichi said angrily, "I'm gonna give that Sayian a piece of my mind."  
  
Gohan didn't answer. He didn't even look at her. Chichi felt her heart stop in her chest. She looked at the other Z-fighters in the doorway. None of them could look at her either.  
  
"No," Chichi sobbed, "No, GOKU!!"  
  
Chichi rubbed her tears away as she remembered that awful day. Despite Gohan's explanation of why Goku would never come back, she had been miserable and lonely. It was so noble of Goku to think of Earth's well being, but had he even thought about her?  
  
"Goku, I miss you so much," Chichi cried, "Why couldn't you have said goodbye?"  
  
She covered her face with her hands and began the long night of tearful mourning.

* * *

"Can you hear her?" King Kai asked.  
  
Goku sighed heavily and nodded. Every day for a year since his death, he heard Chichi crying. And for every day of the year since his death, he was kicking himself for being so stupid and insensitive.  
  
"I'm sorry Chichi," Goku whispered, wishing with all his might for the words to reach her and comfort her breaking heart.  
  
"I can't say that I don't understand how she feels," King Kai said simply, "She's all alone now and has no way of healing."  
  
"I know," Goku said sadly, "But there wasn't time. I'd hoped that by telling Gohan goodbye, that it would have been enough. I guess women are different that way."  
  
"Yes, they are different," King Kai said wisely, "Women need to feel loved and cared for. Even up to the very end. Tell me, Goku, did you love her?"  
  
"Well, yeah," Goku said, "She's the best thing that could have happened to me. I cared for her a lot," Goku bowed his head and closed his eyes, "If I could have a chance to say goodbye, believe me I would," he said softly.  
  
"I see," King Kai murmured. He placed a hand on Goku's shoulder, "Then maybe you should get your chance."  
  
"Huh?" Goku looked up in confusion. King Kai smiled and led Goku over to the tree where they had decided to try and build a home.  
  
"I wouldn't normally do this," King Kai said seriously, "But both of you are in need of healing. And I think I may be just what the doctor ordered."  
  
He sat Goku down by the tree and closed his eyes in concentration. Goku watched curiously as King Kai began to chant.  
  
Suddenly, Goku was surrounded by a red light, burning around him like fire. Goku's eyes widened and he began to scream.  
  
"King Kai! I'm on fire!"  
  
"Get a grip," King Kai snorted, "You're not on fire. This is the power of passion. I knew you weren't really Mr. Cool about leaving Chichi. The truth is now, quite literally, written all over your face."  
  
King Kai laughed at his joke. Goku looked at his body. Every inch of him was bathed in red light.  
  
"So, what does this mean?" Goku asked.  
  
"It means that you have a chance to tell your wife goodbye," King Kai said, "And maybe a little more than that, if you get my drift." He wiggled his eyebrows wickedly and Goku blushed.  
  
"All right!" he shouted, "I'll go right now. I'm not gonna let her cry one more night."  
  
"Just one more thing," King Kai said, "You only have until sunrise. Once the sun rises over the hills surrounding your home, you'll have to leave."  
  
"That's fine," Goku said, though secretly he wished he could have more time then that, "I'll see you later."  
  
He prepared to use his Instant Transmission, when he stopped suddenly. He looked back at King Kai, who was standing by, watching.  
  
"Uh, King Kai," Goku said, "You aren't....uh, you won't try and keep watch on me, will you?"  
  
King Kai let out an annoyed shout.  
  
"Are you suggesting I'd be some kind of perverted, lecherous old man who gets his kicks out of watching two lovers spend the night with each other?"  
  
"Uh, well, yeah, I guess," Goku said. King Kai crossed his arms and smirked.  
  
"Well, you'd be right," he said, "But I give you my word I won't watch."  
  
Goku smiled and focused his energy on Chichi. He touched his fingers to his forehead and vanished.  
  
"Good luck, Goku," King Kai sent his thoughts out after the departing Sayian.

* * *

Chichi was still crying softly when Goku appeared. She was dressed in her bed robe and her hair hung around her shoulders. Goku looked around the room. It was dark and the clock read ten o' clock at night. Sunrise would be around six-thirty. Hopefully, that would be enough time.  
  
"Chichi?" Goku called softly.  
  
Chichi raised her eyes up and Goku felt his heart twinge, almost like someone was squeezing it in their hand. She was so beautiful, but the immense sadness in her eyes was terrible. She stared at him and became frightened. She backed away from him.  
  
"Who are you?" she said weakly, "Are you some kind of ghost?"  
  
"No, Chichi," Goku said. He reached out to take her hand in his. Chichi felt the warm flesh against hers.  
  
"I'm really here," Goku whispered, "It's me. Goku. I came back to see you."  
  
Chichi cupped her mouth as tears poured from her eyes. She threw herself into Goku's arms.  
  
"Yes, yes, I see," she cried, "Oh, Goku, I've missed you so much."  
  
Goku hugged her tightly. Suddenly, he felt her hand smack across his face. Goku stumbled back in surprise, gingerly rubbing his face. Chichi stared at him, eyes blazing with anger.  
  
"You've got some nerve," she snapped, "Here I am, the widow of one of the greatest warriors on Earth, and you never even said goodbye to me. You managed to say goodbye to Gohan and all your other friends, but I guess your wife doesn't get the same consideration."  
  
Chichi looked away from him, but when he didn't answer, she looked back. He looked so ashamed and hurt. He looked at her with his huge, wounded eyes. Chichi began to regret saying those things to him and moved toward him, but he held her back.  
  
"Don't try and back out now," he said, "I deserved everything you said. You're right. I was completely inconsiderate when I did that. If I could do it over, I would try to find away to change things, but I never forgot about you. You've been on my mind ever since that day."  
  
Chichi let him take her in his arms and hold her close. She leaned into his chest and smelled his masculine body. She felt his arms stroke up and down her back.  
  
"Goku, I know you did what you had to do," she said, "That's just the way you are. I've had to come to accept that for a long time now. But how can you be here?"  
  
"King Kai cast a spell that will let me stay with you until sunrise," Goku said, "After that, I'll have to leave again. I wish I could stay longer, but..." Chichi laid a finger on his lips.  
  
"Don't make wishes, Goku," she said, "Just be happy with what you have and work for the rest. I'm just so glad to see you again. I don't care how long it is."  
  
Goku took her hand in his and held it against his cheek. Then, he leaned into kiss her. It was light at first, a feathery touch between them, but Goku soon deepened it, letting their passion take over. Chichi wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned against his mouth. Goku let his tongue invade her open mouth and their tongues dueled slowly, exploring each other intimately. When they broke away for air, Goku moved to her neck, kissing here, nipping there. Chichi sighed and ran her fingers skim up into his hair and down his neck. Goku pulled away and they gazed into each other's eyes. Goku's hands traveled down her back and came to rest on her bottom.  
  
"Goku," Chichi said, "Will you stay with me tonight? Will you make love to me one last time?"  
  
"Yes. One last time, I'll make you my wife all over again."  
  
He captured her lips in a crushing kiss that filled every pore between them, making them whole. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to their bed, never taking his mouth away from hers, never breaking their contact until they lay together. Goku moved his mouth down her neck and across her collarbone. His breath along her neck sent shivers across her body. She slid her fingers into his shirt and across his chest. Goku groaned at her touch and moved to pull his shirt off. Chichi sat up to stare at his muscular chest and arms. They were as hard and powerful as they always had been.  
  
"You're just as handsome as ever," she said. Goku slid the robe from her shoulders and revealed her the milky white skin Goku would never forget.  
  
"Chichi, no matter how much time passes, you still are the perfect woman."  
  
They came together again and the skin of their bodies pressed against each other. Chichi's breasts felt soft against his body and he let his fingers brush across them. Chichi moaned again and Goku laid her back down. He lowered his mouth to one breast, kissing the soft skin. Chichi's heart pounded frantically behind it and Goku felt encouraged. He was even more so when Chichi's arching back allowed him to taste her rosy, hardened nipple. Goku stared at it. This tiny, hard peak had fed his son, the boy who had saved the world from Cell. He felt pride for both of them swell in his heart. His hands slipped under her back and pull her closer. He took the nipple in his mouth and gently suckled. Chichi's gasping sigh made him smile and he gave his undivided attention to her other breast. He moved up to her face again and kissed every inch of it. As he did, Chichi took the opportunity to rub Goku's own nipples. The muscular skin felt surprisingly soft against her hand. Goku breathed hard as she pushed him off her. She sat up to kiss his chest, letting her tongue roam over the rock hard body of her husband. Goku undid the knot on her robe and removed it. He stroked and caressed her skin, kneading her breasts in his hands. Chichi's hands did likewise to his abdomen.  
  
"Chichi, how did I ever get so lucky to find a woman like you?" Goku said softly. Chichi looked up at him, smiling gently.  
  
"Because I decided that I liked you," she said, giggling. Goku smiled and kissed her nose.  
  
"And I'm so glad you did," he whispered and laid down on their bed. Chichi laid down beside him and clung to his body. She took the chance to run her fingers inside his pants waist, touching the burning skin that was heated for her. Goku groaned in anticipation. Chichi pulled the drawstring for his pants and, with his help, pulled them away, leaving them both dressed in their underwear bottoms. Goku sat up again and ran his fingers through her dark hair.  
  
"I love it when you have your hair down like this," he whispered, "It reminds me of when we first met."  
  
Chichi smiled as she thought of that day. Her long hair blowing in the wind as she ran.  
  
"Did you realize that you loved me then?" she asked.  
  
"I think so. But I really didn't know what I was feeling," Goku laughed, "I probably wrote off my racing heart and knotted stomach as exhaustion or hunger."  
  
Chichi laughed as well and kissed under Goku's chin. Goku breathed hard and quickly rolled over. Chichi stared up at him in surprise. Goku smiled wickedly and ran his hand along her leg. He heard her sigh and slid his hand along the inside of her thigh. The heat was great there and he gazed at her lovely face. Her eyes were closed in pleasure and she smiled. Slowly, Goku pulled at her panties until her could see her naked body laying in wait for him. He kissed her belly. He remembered when she had first been pregnant. Her belly had gotten so large with Gohan inside. He had to credit any woman for carrying such a heavy burden around for nine months. Chichi, even more so, because of the miracle she had given birth to the world. She was the most incredible creature he'd ever met. Now, more than ever, he found himself wishing to stay longer.  
  
"Goku, please," he heard Chichi whisper, "Let's not waste this moment."  
  
"My angel," said Goku, "I know this will sound strange, but I'm afraid."  
  
"Of what?" she asked.  
  
"I couldn't stand it if I left you and you were pregnant. That's not the kind of father I want to be. It's bad enough that I'm leaving Gohan when he's so young."  
  
Chichi hugged him tightly and stroked his back.  
  
"Goku, I won't be alone. And neither will Gohan," she said, "You've given him the greatest gift any father could hope to give. Peace on Earth and a childhood again."  
  
Goku felt her hands tug at his underwear. He helped her pull them off. They sat together, letting their naked bodies find comfort in each other's arms. Goku pushed her back and knelt over her.  
  
"If I have another baby," Chichi said, "I know that I'll be fine. Any child of yours will be wonderful. And I know I'll always be able to have help from Gohan, the Z-fighters, and even Bulma or Dad."  
  
Goku laid on top of her and rubbed his fingers along her cheeks and jaw.  
  
"And you'll always be with me," she whispered, "That's why I'm not afraid. You've saved the future for us all, my love."  
  
Goku watched as a tear of joy trickled down her cheek. He kissed it away gently.  
  
"Chichi," Goku said as he readied himself, "I want you to have a happy future. So, if you're sure, then I won't hold back from you. This will be my gift to you."  
  
He drove himself into her and Chichi cried out in ecstasy. Goku paused to kiss her lips again and began to rock himself in her.  
  
For what seemed like an eternity of loving, Chichi and Goku finally reached the height together and collapsed in each other's arms, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

The sky had begun to gray outside with the approaching dawn. Goku hesitantly opened his eyes to find Chichi in his arms. She looked so peaceful and content. But he knew that he would hate himself forever if he had to leave before she woke up. He laid a kiss on her temple and she opened her eyes.  
  
"Good morning, Chichi," he said smiling, "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Better than I have in a long time," she said. Suddenly, the realization of the time and their surroundings caused her to become fully awake.  
  
"Goku," she cried, looking outside to see the red and gold border along the mountaintops, "It's already morning."  
  
"I know," said Goku sadly. He climbed out of bed to get dressed. Chichi watched, clutching the blankets to her and began to cry again. Goku turned back to her.  
  
"Come on, Chichi," he said.  
  
"No," she cried, "I don't want you to go. You can't leave me."  
  
"Chichi, please don't cry anymore," Goku said lovingly, "I'm glad that I had at least one more night with you. I won't regret anything now."  
  
"Goku, I love you so much," Chichi cried, "I just wish that we could have had more time."  
  
"Don't make wishes," Goku reminded her, "Just be happy for what you have and work for the rest."  
  
"Goku," she whispered, "Do you love me? You've never really said so. I know you care for me, but do you love me the way I love you?"  
  
Goku was surprised. But he couldn't really blame her. He wasn't very good at expressing himself like that. But he knew of another way. He pulled her to her feet and wrapped her robe around her.  
  
"Come with me," he said, "Come outside with me."  
  
He picked her up in his arms and flew out the window. Landing on the grass, they stared up at the sunrise together.  
  
"Chichi, I'm not the greatest example of self-expression, but I what I feel for you was enough to make me come back. And even though you looked so peaceful while you slept, what I feel for you was enough to make me wake you this morning so I wouldn't have to leave without saying goodbye."  
  
Chichi wrapped her arms around Goku's waist and he held her like that.  
  
"I do love you, Chichi," said Goku, "Never forget how much I do love you. You're in my heart always."  
  
"And you're always in mine," Chichi replied softly.  
  
They shared a kiss again, letting their love flow between them. Slowly, Goku began to vanish.  
  
"Goodbye, Chichi," he said, his voice beginning to echo.  
  
"Goodbye, Goku," Chichi cried. Goku's faint hand brushed across her cheek. Then he blew her a kiss and was gone, leaving  
  
Chichi alone outside as the sun appeared over the mountain, bringing the new day and new peace for Chichi's soul.  
  
"Goodbye, my Goku," she whispered, "And thank you for all you've done."  
  
Whether it was her imagination or whether Goku had perhaps heard her, a faint echo of his voice filled the air.  
  
"Goodbye, Chichi," it whispered, "I love you. You're in my heart. Always."  
  
The End  
  
Stay cool minna-chan! From here on in, this will be fun! 


End file.
